Many modern office areas are formed by assembling a large number of free standing desks or interconnected panels which function to both define individual working zones and also to support work surfaces. A growing problem associated with office areas of this type is the problem of delivering electrical energy to the individual office modules so that the energy delivery systems are inconspicuous, fast to install, and relatively inexpensive. It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an electrically wired floor construction which provides for delivery of electrical energy to remote locations, such as office modules, from an energy source.